


Mullez Drabbles

by RocioWrites



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few mullez drabbles I've written. Each chap will have the appropriate rating, notes and warnings if needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seduction  
> Rated: G.  
> Summary: “Don’t you appreciate the fact that I’m so discreet at seducing you?”

Written for the [German Football Prompt Meme](http://germanfootmeme.livejournal.com/550.html).

Prompt: Mullez (Muller/Gomez), "seduction". ([x](http://germanfootmeme.livejournal.com/550.html?thread=2086#t2086))

*

“You’re doing it wrong.” Thomas said, laughing softly at Mario’s scowl.  
  
“Hush, it’s not my fault!” He complained, eyebrows furrowed and eyes completely focused on the task at hand. “Also, it’s yours so of course you know how to do it right, you’ve been playing with it longer than I.”  
  
“You need help?” But the lines on his forehead and the tongue sticking out like a kid really focused were too entertaining to actually help him.  
  
“I can figure it out my own, thank you very much.” So Thomas kept watching him and those hands trying to make it work. And it wasn’t working. “Ugh! Why doesn’t it do what I want? This thing’s broken.”

“You’re insufferable.” He criticized jokingly. “And it’s not broken. You have no idea how to do it right, my God.” And despite his words he took Mario’s hand in his own and showed him exactly what he had to do. “See?”  
  
“Hmm-mmm.” Was all the reply he got. “And what if I want…?”  
  
“You do this.” Thomas answered quickly, understanding perfectly what was being asked.  
  
“Oh.” And he did it again and for his amusement, it did exactly what he wanted. A big grin curved his lips.  
  
“I told you it’s not broken.” He said really proud now that Mario knew how to play the new FIFA video game. “It’s not different from the last one, how did you forget so easily?” And the grin grew wider, distinctively cheeky. “No you didn’t.” He exclaimed, noting that his hands were still around Mario’s and they were sitting too close on the bed in front of the huge TV.  
  
“You’re not the only man with a plan. And I can be really sneaky, don’t you think?” Mario basically threw the joystick away, occupying his hands in taking Thomas’ head and finally kissing him, getting them both in a lying position.  
  
“What? You’re serious?” He managed to say in between kisses, smiling so broadly that was hard to keep kissing.  
  
“Of course.” Now the hands were toying with the hem of the shirt, one knee in between the other’s legs. “Don’t you appreciate the fact that I’m so discreet at seducing you?”


	2. One line fic #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG-13

Mario won’t ever tell but the best part of winning and scoring a lot is not the pleasure of being the best (which is awesome and a nice bonus) but the way Thomas looks so hungry and proud right after and they have to rush into the shower with lube and no one else around just because he’s so loud like this.


	3. One line fic #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G

_Mario_ , and it’s the only thing in his head and it’s driving him crazy; Mario, Mario, Mario, Mario all the time like he’s addicted to him, to his skin, his breath, like Thomas can’t go one minute without looking for him, thinking about him. And damn if he doesn’t smile the biggest smile just spending time with Mario. 


	4. 20 Müllez sentences + Bonus (NC-17)

**#1 – Suit.**  Thomas loves it when Mario wears suits, they fit him perfectly making him even more sexy if that’s possible – but to be completely honest he loves more to be the one peeling him out of those.

**#2 – Door.**  Mario pins him against the door and there’s nothing he wants to do to free himself; instead, he allows his lover to suck the breath out of his lungs with as many kisses as they can produce that night.

**#3 – Owl.**  They sit comfortably on the couch pretending to watch a documentary about owls, secretly they make out all the afternoon tangled in front of the tv.

**#4 – Bra.**  He arches an eyebrow but pretends not to notice the female underwear in his suitcase, after all Mario has to remind himself that Thomas hasn’t broken up with his girlfriend (yet).

**#5 – Pillow.**  “You’re comfortable.” Thomas offers as an explanation when he rests his head on Mario’s lap.

**#6 – Crying.**  They both cry and it’s not pretty but Thomas loves Mario and no other person will do, he tells his ex that he still cares about her but that his heart belongs to someone else.

**#7 – Headache.**  When he arrives at Mario’s he feels the headache pounding; however, he feels happy and free and despite the stabbing on his temple he asks Mario to make love to him.

**#8 – Sweetcorn.**  The salad is basically tasteless except for the sweetcorn, Mario laughs at his culinary skills and picks up the phone to order a pizza.

**#9 – Swimming pool.**  They train like crazy so when the opportunity to have free time fooling around a pool arises, Thomas doesn’t think it twice – and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that he enjoys showing off the hot piece of ass of a boyfriend he has.

**#10 – Solace.**  Thomas is his sanctuary and his solace when football can’t be anything for him anymore; he goes from doctor to doctor and trains mindlessly until his muscles are too sore to move in order to get better, but he’s done with football and Thomas is his only solace in a suddenly colorless world.

**#11 – Mirror.**  He often watches himself in the mirror wondering what Mario sees in him, what is he missing that makes Mario love him so; he never gets an answer but nonetheless the bite marks and hickeys prove he doesn’t need to understand it just to keep his lover interested.

**#12 – Leather jacket.**  Hidden in their closet rests a black leather jacket that only sees the light of day when Mario believes it nice of him to sex Thomas up slowly and teasingly until he begs for release and then he has him on edge for another hour just ‘cause the leather makes him sadistic like that. And Thomas loves it.

**#13 – Fear.**  There are days when he wakes up fearless; and there are days he doesn’t want to get up at all because the fear is too great, drowning him, pushing him down, and how the hell is he supposed to keep living when his glorious days as a famous football player are gone? Luckily Thomas is always there to soothe him and remind him that Mario is still worthy of love.

**#14 – Toes.**  Thomas wiggles his toes and puts his feet up on Mario’s lap, “I’m tired.” He whines and Mario smiles patiently and indulgently and gives him a good, long foot rub.

**#15 – Tattoo.**  “You’re fucking crazy.” Mario mouths the reddened skin, licking softly the place where his name stands in gothic words, ink pressed forever there – his name tattooed in Thomas’ heart so long ago that now this only feels like an earthy way to show it.

**#16 – Horse.**  “No.” “Come on, it’ll be fun!” “No.” “Are you afraid of horses or what?” “I’m afraid of your romantic ideas Thomas, they always end up with me injured.” “Or pleasantly sore.” “That… that too.”

**#17 – Library.**  The girl that works in the library always flirts with Mario, poor little thing has no idea that Thomas claims that body every chance they’ve got.

**#18 – Mate.**  “So, you’re mates?” she asks innocently. “No.” Thomas replies. “We’re partners.” Mario corrects her. She stares like she doesn’t understand what he means. “As in domestic partners.” Mario adds. “As in we fuck every night and we’re in a committed monogamous relationship.” Thomas grins all the way home from the library.

**#19 – Hair.**  He grunts loud and unashamed when Mario tightens his grip on his hair, moving his head to rest it exactly where he wants it, where he wants him – Thomas simply obeys and opens his mouth sucking languidly, earning a soft moan.

**#20 – Fireworks.**  It’s so sappy he won’t ever say it aloud but the fact is that he does see fireworks exploding behind his closed eyes every time he kisses Thomas, every time they make love, every time he climaxes and every time Thomas does too.

**Bonus – Müller milk.**  The noises Mario makes while swallowing him whole are too obscene, he makes slurping noises and his tongue and mouth are just too hot, too wet, too much.

He alternates between licking and sucking, scraping his teeth once and again but mostly, he loves to try and fit all of it in his mouth. Thomas’ not particularly huge, but still his average size is kind of hard to fit in since Mario’s throat is. So. Sinfully. Tight.

"I’ve been practicing." He says with a mischievous smile.

Thomas, on the other hand, isn’t saying anything else besides the simple chant he doesn’t know he’s uttering.  _Please oh God Mario please_. And Mario hums his acknowledgement and the vibrations run through his whole body.

He’s feeling that weight in his stomach, toes curling and Mario bobs his head encouraging him.  _Please please please please_. He isn’t even sure if he’s muttering out loud or the begging is all in his mind.

Mario sucks hard once more before placing his mouth just at the tip and stroking him with his hand to completion.

"I’m going to—" Thomas can’t even finish the sentence and bright colors are exploding in his line of vision, muscles tensing and finally going limp. He feels like he can die peacefully.

Mario’s eyes are bright and playful; lips plump and cheeks, a delicious shade of pink. He’s still between Thomas’ legs, hair slightly messed up. What makes it all the more erotic is the fact that he swallows all of it.

"I’m sorry." Thomas whispers sleepy, too early to be awoken by an impromptu blow job – he’s not complaining though.

"It’s okay, there’s no better way to start my morning than to having some Müller milk.”


End file.
